


One Hundred

by sehueenparam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehueenparam/pseuds/sehueenparam
Summary: Si Baekhyun ay isang kaluluwa na binigyan ni Lord Sarawat ng one hundred days para makabalik sa kanyang katawan.  Sa sitwasyong ito, makikilala niya ang isang single dad na si Park Chanyeol na pinilit niyang tumulong sa kanya.  Pero paano kung hindi nila maabot ang palugit na isang daang araw?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	One Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Medyo hindi ito ang ineexpect kong outcome pero somehow ay satisfied naman ako. Prompter, sana po ay nasatisfy ko po ang inaasahan niyo sa prompt na iyong ipinasa. Salamat! 
> 
> Mods, maraming salamat po sa inyong pagiging accomodating and generous!

1  
"Isang daang araw para makabalik ka sa katawan mo muli."

Ilang araw nang nagigising si Chanyeol sa panaginip na ito. Hindi niya maintindihan ang significance nito at bakit niya ito paulit-ulit na napapanaginipan. Hindi rin naman siya ang kinakausap ng boses sa kaniyang panaginip. Sigurado siya doon. Para lang siyang saksi sa pag-uusap ng isang petite na lalaking nakatalikod at isang tao pa na di niya nakikita sa panaginip niya. Katulad noong mga nakaraang araw ay pinili niyang isawalang bahala ito. Wala namang sense ang panaginip. Siguro ay stressed lang siya kaya paulit-ulit siyang dinadalaw ng kaweirdohang ito. At kung may significance man ito, anong magagawa niya? Panaginip lang ito. 

Humahangos siyang naupo sa kanyang upuan sa opisina. Late na naman siya. Nagtatrabaho siya bilang consultant sa isang kumpanya. Buti nga ay hindi pa siya sinesesante sa trabaho sa dami ng late niya. Kahit papaano ay iniintindi siya ng boss niya.   
Nang mabawi niya ang kanyang hininga ay nabaling ang tingin niya sa kanyang officemate na si Jongin na nakanguso sa direksyon ng kanyang desk kaya't napasunod ang kanyang mata sa inginunguso nito.   
"Sabi ko kasi ikuha mo na ng babysitter si Yuan o kaya ipaalaga mo muna sa mama mo." ani Jongin habang nahigip ng kapeng katitimpla lamang nito sa pantry.   
Humarap siya rito at saka nagpakawala ng buntong hininga. "Iniiwan ko naman kay mama," sagot niya.   
"Oo, tapos kukunin mo ulit." tinuktok ni Jongin ang hawak na bolpen sa sarili nitong desk at halos umikot ang mga mata sa sagot ng kaibigan.   
"Alam mo naman kung bakit p're," sagot niyang muli.   
Single dad kasi itong si Chanyeol. Mas ideal nga kung kukuha siya ng babysitter para sa kanyang supling o kung ipaaalaga niya muna ang anak na si Yuan kay Mama Park pero ayaw niya.   
"Maiintindihan naman ni Yuan 'yon 'pag laki niya." Pilit na pangungumbinsi ng kaibigan niya.   
"Paano 'pag hindi?" kunot noong sagot niya bago hinatak ang mga papel sa lamesa niya na kailangan niya pang ireview isa-isa. Natahimik sila ni Jongin pareho at itinuon ang atensyon sa mga nakapilang trabaho.   
Matapos ang lunchbreak ay ipinatawag si Chanyeol ng kanilang boss. Ito ang dahilan ng kabang nadarama niya kaya hindi siya mapakali't kanina pa palakad-lakad sa harap ng pintuan ng opisina ng kanyang amo. Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob na pumasok. 

BYUN BAEKBEOM  
president and C. E. O. 

"Upo ka," anyaya nito kay Chanyeol at inilahad ang kamay sa direksyon ng upuan sa harap ng lamesa nito.   
"Pinatawag niyo raw po ako sir?" May bahid ng tanong ang kanyang tono. Nakayuko si Chanyeol at halatang intimidated sa kausap kahit pa mas nakalulula ang taas niya bukod rito ay parang tutang kaawa-awa ang itsura nito ngayon. Napangiti si Baekbeom sa alaalang pumasok sa isip niya.   
Si Baekbeom, bukod sa pagiging boss ni Chanyeol ay naging senior nito sa university at gymmates din sila noon.   
"Di na kita nakikitang nagwowork-out." pagbati nito na para bang ang dahilan lamang ng kanyang pagpapatawag kay Chanyeol ay upang makipag-catch up.   
"Di na kaya sir." Isang naiilang na ngiti ang pinawalan ni Chanyeol. Ang asiwa at weird ma-meet ang former schoolmate and senior mo in a different set-up. Lalo na at sa set-up na kinalalagyan nila ay boss ni Chanyeol ang kanyang university senior. At si Chanyeol, isang incompetent employee pagdating sa pagkeep-up sa schedule ng pagpasok.   
"Chanyeol, bilang nagtatrabaho ka directly under me, ipinatawag kita regarding your issues sa pagpasok. I totally understand your situation and gusto kong matulungan ka sa abot ng makakaya ko dahil alam kong mahirap magpalaki at bumuhay ng anak. Isa pa, magkaibigan tayo but I can no longer tolerate your tardy issues dahil pinag-uusapan na na mayroong favoritism ang higher ups. At alam naman natin pareho na ang higher ups na 'yon ay walang iba kundi ako." Tahimik lang na nakayuko si Chanyeol at paminsanang natango sa mga tinuran ni Baekbeom. Agad siyang humingi ng paumanhin sa naidulot niyang problema kay Baekbeom. Sa totoo lang nahihiya na si Chanyeol dito. Totoo naman kasing pinapaboran siya nito. Kung ibang empleyado iyon ay malamang matagal nang nasesante. Kilala ang kumpanya sa pagiging strikto sa mga bagay-bagay higit lalo sa mga emplayado nito at para bang lumalambot ang pagiging strikto na ito sa kanya. Dahil na rin dito kaya kaunti ang kaibigan niya sa opisina. Karamihan ay may natatagong inis sa kanya dahil sa pabor na nakukuha niya.   
"I have a proposal." natahimik ang paligid bigla. Parang kanina lang ay tumatawa pa si Beom at sinabihan siyang wag maging masyadong pormal sa kanya dahil tila ba di naman sila magkakilala at magkaibigan. 

"Kuya Beom, alam mong ayaw kong ipaalaga si Yuan sa di kilala at isa pa gusto kong lumaki ang anak ko kasama ko." Napailing si Baekbeom pero napangiti rin. Willing siyang hindi sesantehin si Chanyeol kung magha-hire na ito ng mag-aalaga sa anak nitong si Yuan o kahit ipaalaga niya muna ito sa lolo at lola ng bata ngunit mukhang mas tatanggapin pa nitong masesante kesa malayo sa anak.   
"Alam mo ba kung bakit nandito ka pa rin hanggang ngayon?" Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekbeom. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit pa siya nandito pero nagpapasalamat siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya pinapaboran ni Baekbeom. Strikto at patas na tao ang kanyang boss at walang kai-kaibigan dito kaya maging siya nagugulumihanan sa desisyon nitong patuloy na magtrabaho si Chanyeol sa kumpanya. Hindi nga niya alam kung tama ba ang terminong 'kaibigan' gaya ng claim ni Baekbeom dahil para sa kanya mas tamang termino ang 'acquaintances'.   
Sinundan niya ng tingin si Baekbeom nang tumayo ito mula sa kanyang swivel chair at naglakad tungo sa isang sulok ng opisina kung saan nakahilera ang iba't ibang picture frames. Dinampot nito ang isa sa mga kwadradong naka-display.   
"Because you remind me of this person." Iniharap kay Chanyeol ang frame at itinuro ang lalaking katabi ni Beom sa litrato. Parang mas pinabatang version ng kanyang boss ang lalaki. Petite at nakasuot ng isang cream colored oversized sweater at black tight jeans. Parehong malaki ang ngiti nila sa picture, patunay na masaya ang araw na kinunan ito.   
"He's been sleeping for too long at naghihintay pa rin ako ng milagro na magising siya. Parehas kayong matigas ang ulo at gagawin lang ang gustong gawin. Mahirap kumbinsihin. And your eyes, both of you, have its ways to get what they want." Tahimik lang na nakinig si Chanyeol sa pighati sa boses ni Baekbeom habang inilalahad ang nakakalungkot na bagay na ito.   
"Sobra ang pabor ko sa 'yo because you remind me so much of my brother, Baekhyun. He's in coma for two years now. Accident. At sinisisi ko ang sarili ko hanggang ngayon." Tahimik lang si Chanyeol. Mas pinili niyang manahimik dahil hindi niya alam ang mga tamang salitang dapat sabihin sa mga panahong ito.   
"Ba't ba napunta sa 'kin ang usapan?" isang hilaw na tawa ang pinawalan ni Baekbeom. "Going back, I really want to help you Chanyeol but you need to cooperate."  
"P'wede bang pag-isipan ko muna? " Tanong niya. Nararamdaman niya ang sinseridad ni Baekbeom sa mga tinuran nito pero bukod dun parang nahabag rin siya rito. Pero kasi -   
"Para ka talagang si Baekhyun. Anyway, Chanyeol please pag-isipan mo. Last chance na ito dahil ako naman ang mapapahamak if I tolerate you. Next week sana 'wag ka na malate." Pangalan siguro ng kapatid niya ang tinuran niyang una. Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol at ngumiti ng tipid, nag-bow at saka lumabas sa opisina ng kanyang boss.   
Paglabas niya sa opisina ng amo ay di na natigil ang utak niya sa pag-iisip kung anong dapat niyang maging pasya. Marahil ay mababakas na sa mukha niya ang iniisip dahil bigla siyang siniko ni Jongin habang naglalakad sila patungo sa sakayan pauwi.   
"Ano bang sinabi ni Sir Baekbeom sa 'yo? Kanina ka pa tahimik diyan." nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin.   
"Baka sinesante na siya." ani Kyungsoo na agad namang nakatanggap ng sapak mula kay Chanyeol.  
"Alam mo, ang pasmado ng bibig mo kahit kailan." pahayag ni Chanyeol na siyang sinang-ayunan ni Jongin habang tumatango-tango.   
"Di mabiro. Pero ano nga. Weirdo mo pag tahimik." sagot ni Kyungsoo. Ito ay mas bata sa kanya pero kung umasta e parang mas nakatatanda.   
"Ikaw weird pag nagjoke kaya wag ka na magjoke." Tirada ni Jongin na siya lang mag-isa ang natawa dahil una, wala sa mood sa joke time si Chanyeol. Pangalawa, kinurot na siya sa tagiliran ng pikon na si Kyungsoo.   
"Medyo malapit naman sa sinabi mo Kyung pero binigyan naman ako ng chance. Hanapan ko na daw ng babysitter si Yuan para hindi na ako malate lagi." Pagkekwento niya.   
"O, yun naman pala e. Edi maghanap na tayo ng babysitter ni Yuan! Tutulungan ka na namin ni Soo!" pagpepresenta ni Jongin na siya namang ikinasama ng timpla ng mukha ni Chanyeol.   
"Chanyeolito, akala mo siguro di ako nakikinig sa usapan niyo ni Jongin kaninang umaga. Iba na ngayon, oo nga single ka pero may anak ka na." sermon ni Kyungsoo na lalong nagpakunot sa noo ni Yeol dahil di niya nauunawaan ang nais ipunto ng kaibigan niya sa mga sinambit nitong mga salita.   
"Uunahin mo pa bang isipin kung anong iisipin ng anak mo kung ipaalaga mo siya sa babysitter o sa lalo niya? E yung iisipin niya pag nasipa ka sa trabaho at di mo na alam kung san kayo pupulutin naisip mo ba?" dagdag pa ni Soo na talaga namang, inaamin ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya, makabuluhan.   
"Siguro may anak ka na talaga tinatago mo lang sa 'min." biro nito kay Kyungsoo na sinuklian naman nito ng masamang tingin. Sa loob-loob ni Chanyeol nagpapasalamat siya sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Tama ang kaibigan niya. Magulang na siya. Dapat niya munang unahin ang kapakanan ng anak niya bago ang kung ano mang iisipin nito dahil sa mga desisyon ng ama niya pag laki niya.   
2  
"Sure na ba talaga 'yang 100days mo Lord S? " tanong niya kay Lord Sarawat, ang tagapamahala ng mga apilang tulad ng sa kanya.   
"Take it or leave it, " sagot nito na tila ba nauubusan na siya ng pasensya kay Baekhyun at unti na lang ay malalagot na ang kanyang pisi. Wala man lamang pampalubag-loob pero sa tuwing kasama naman ng panginoong ito ang kasintahan niya ay kala mo kung sinong mabait at walang mapaglagyan ng saya. Nakakabitter na ang laki ng bahagdan na maaari siyang mamatay na single at di man lang nakaranas magkajowa tapos ayaw pa dagdagan ni Lord Sarawat ang isang daang araw na binigay nito.   
"Bilisan mo magpasya Byun Baekhyun. Hindi lahat ng oras sa langit para sa 'yo. " Nakakairita ng kaunti na hindi na nga para sa kanya ang lahat ng oras sa lupa pati ba naman sa langit ay minamadali siyang ng masungit na ito.   
"Alam mo Lord S, napakasungit mo. Siguro nung nagbahagi ng kasungitan sa mundo ikaw ang donor ng langit. " Pantutuya niya rito.   
"Alam mo rin daldalito, madali ako kausap. P'wede ka nang lumayas at 'wag makabalik sa 'yong katawan sabay senyas ng panginoon sa kanya para umalis.   
"Di ka naman mabiro Lord S! Siyempre, take it ako! One hundred is better than nothing! Thank you for the little blessings. Akin na ang misyon!" Bakas ang taranta sa kanyang sagot. Inabot naman agad ni Lord Sarawat ang mga papel na naglalaman ng misyon niya. Sa pamamagitan ng pag-strum nito ng gitara, dagling oras lamang ay naramdaman na ni Baekhyun na nahuhulog siya. Dagli lang din at nakabalik ang kaluluwa niya sa mundo.   
Kakaiba ang pakiramdam na makabalik sa ibang porma. Pinagmasdan niya ang paligid na para bang ito ang unang beses niyang makita ito. Nasa mundo nga talaga siya muli. Ang pinagbagsakan niya ay isang harap ng isang apartment complex at sigurado siyang parte ito ng siyudad. Nang makontento siya sa pagtitig sa bawat sulok na mabagsakan ng kanyang paningin ay ipinasya niyang buklatin ang papel na bitbit niya at basahin ang nilalaman nito, ang kanyang misyon. Laman nito maging ang terms and conditions ng misyon maging ang mga dapat niyang gawin upang makabalik sa katawan niya.   
Mayroon siyang isang daang araw. Sa loob ng isang daang araw na 'yun ay dapat makumpleto niya ang iniatang sa kanyang misyon. Kailangan ay magawa niya ito. Maaari siyang humingi ng tulong sa tao at sumanib sa isang tao kung pahihintulutan siya ng may-ari ng katawan subalit sa loob lamang ng isang oras. Buti na lamang at may gantong kasama sa terms at conditions dahil alam niyang di niya ito kaya ng mag-isa pero ilang tao lang ba ang nakakakita at nakakapagpalitan ng mga salita sa tulad niyang kaluluwa? Dapat ay makahanap na siya agad.   
Mula sa nabuong konklusyon ay nagpasya na siyang maglibot at maghanap ng kanyang partner na makakatulong sa kanya. Sa kanyang pag-iikot ay di na niya namalayang binitbit siya ng kanyang mga paa sa gusaling pagmamay-ari ng kapatid niyang si Baekbeom. Kumusta na kaya ang kuya niya? Ang kuya niya ang huli niyang kasama bago siya naaksidente at hindi maganda ang naging pag-uusap nila. Ba't nga ba siya nagtatanong kasama sa papel na binigay niya ang impormasyong wala sa maayos na lagay ang nakatatandang kapatid niya dahil sinisisisi nito ang kanyang sarili sa sinapit ni Baekhyun. Namimiss na niya si Beom, maging ang kanilang mga magulang.   
Nandun na lang din siya ay ipinasya niyang itapak ang kanyang ghost feet sa opisina ng kuya niya at silipin ang lagay nito.   
3  
Nagising na naman si Chanyeol na nagtatanong ang mga mata. Nagising na naman siya sa parehong kakaibang panaginip. Sa katunayan, naweweirdohan na siya sa panaginip na ito dahil lagpas isang buwan nang ito ang paulit-ulit na dumadalaw sa kanyang pagtulog. Paulit-ulit na lang ang panaginip pero hanggang ngayon ay di niya makitaan ng halaga at kabuluhan ito.   
Nang humupa ang damdamin niya sa napanaginipan ay nagsimula na siyang kumilos para sa bagong araw na ito. Sa unang araw na hindi niya kasama ang anak. Ipinaalaga niya muna ito sa kanyang ina at napagkasunduang susunduin niya ang bata tuwing Sabado matapos ang kanyang trabaho upang makasama niya ito ng magdamag tuwing Linggo.   
Maaga siyang nakarating sa opisina kung kaya ipinasya niyang dumaan sa opisina ni Beom para makausap ito't makahingi ng paumanhin sa abala at ipaabot ang kanyang pasasalamat niya sa pag-unawa nito sa kanya at sa kanyang sitwasyon. Nang marating niya ang harapan ng opisina ay naabutan niya ang isang petite na lalaking nakatayo sa tapat ng opisina ni Baekbeom. Naaliw siya dahil naunahan pa nilang dalawa ang sekretarya ng amo niya.   
"Good morning! Nasa loob ho ba si Sir Baekbeom? " tanong niya sa binata dahil mukhang naghihintay din ito doon.   
Napalingon sa kanya ang lalaki. "Ako ba ang kausap mo? " Nauutal na sambit nito. Gulat ang mababasa sa mga mata nito habang itinuturo ang kanyang sarili.   
"Ah, yes. Nasa loob ba si sir? " Nginitian ito ni Chanyeol.   
"Ah, wala pa si Kuya Beom. Sige, una na 'ko. " pagpapaalam nito at umalis na tila ba naiilang siya. May mali bang nasabi o naikilos si Yeol? Nilingon ni Chanyeol ang binatang umalis subalit wala na ito. Kay bilis lumakad.   
Naiwan siya mag-isa sa tapat ng opisina at di naglaon ay sumagi sa isipan niyang pamilyar ang lalaki at bakit kuya ang tawag nito kay Beom?   
"Sir, may iba pa ho ba kayong kapatid? " Hindi na niya natiis ang kanyang kuryosidad matapos nila mag-usap ni Beom.   
Naagaw niya ang atensyon ni Baekbeom at muli itong nag-angat ng ulo. "Wala. Si Baekhyun lang ang kapatid ko. Bakit mo natanong? "   
"Ah, kasi sir kanina pagdating ko dito kanina may lalaking naghihintay din. Tinawag kang kuya. " Nagkamot siya ng ulo kahit wala namang makati sa kanya.   
"You know, that's kinda weird pero baka mga cousins ko lang din. Naaalala mo ba ang itsura? "   
Agad niyang binigkas kay Baekbeom ang naaalala niyang itsura ng lalaki. Hindi ito katangkaran. Petite ang katawan na maputi. Malaporselana nga ang balat nito. Brown at mahaba ang buhok nitong mukhang bao. Cream na sweater ang suot nito na lalong nagpatingkad sa balat nito at black tight jeans.   
Nang matapos niya ang pagkakakilanlan nito ay dumapo ang mata ni Baekbeom sa parte ng opisina kung san nakalagay ang mga picture frames at sumunod din ang paningin ni Chanyeol. Nahigit ni Chanyeol ang kanyang hininga nang makita kung ano ang tinapunan ng tingin ng boss niya. Isang litrato kung san kasama niya ang kapatid nito. Ang eksaktong taong nakita niya sa labas ng opisina. Nanaginip ba siya? Kung ano mang gulat ang naramdam niya ay pilit niyang ikinubli dahil kung namalikmata lamang siya at lutang kanina bakit niya ito nakausap? Imposible namang ganon katagal siyang namalikmata hindi ba?   
"Sigurado ka ba Chanyeol? " naging seryoso ang tono ng kanyang kausap. Mabilis namang umiling si Chanyeol. "Baka sir namalikmata lang ako. Babalik naman siguro yun kung talagang meron di ba? " medyo nautal siya. Sigurado siya sa nakita niya pero hindi niya rin maintindihan kung bakit ayaw niya sabihin. Marahil ay dahil alam niyang ang sabi ni Baekbeom ay comatose ang kapatid nito. Imposibleng nagising iyon kahapon at bigla na lang e ganon na siya kalakas para makarating sa opisina ng kapatid niya. Pero kung ganon nga e sino yung nakita niya?   
"Anyway, I'm glad you took my advice. Maybe we can chill sometime and kalimutan muna ang trabaho at posisyon natin sa kumpanya." ngumiti ito. Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol kay Baekbeom at nagpaalam na upang magsimula sa kanyang trabaho. Sa field siya ngayong araw upang tignan ang isa sa mga lupang gustong i-acquire ng kumpanya. Bilang consultant ay dapat na siyasatin niyang maigi ito. Stress na naman ang ibig sabihin nito.   
Tapos na ang oras ng trabaho ay binabagabag pa rin si Chanyeol ng nakita niya kaninang umaga. Nakabalik na siya sa opsina upang kunin lamang ang mga papeles na kailangan upang magawa niya ang mga iyon pag-uwi. Kahit kanina sa site ay hindi siya makapag-focus sa ginagawa dahil pakiramdam niya ay may nagmamasid sa kanya gaya na lang ngayon. Minsan sa likod niya o kaya sa bandang pantry kung saan nakaharap ang kanyang lamesa pero tuwing titignan naman niya ay walang tao. Napaparanoid na yata siya dahil sa insidente kaninang umaga. Hindi naman totoo ang mga multo. Isa pa, buhay pa ang kapatid ng amo niya. Comatose nga lang.  
"Anong binubulong mo? "   
"Wala na--sino ka? Paano ka nakapasok dito? " Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol sa nasa harapan niya. Iyong lalaki kaninang umaga. Totoo ito. Nakikita niya ulit ito. Dahan-dahan niyang tinangka na hawakan ito subalit agad nitong natunugan at umiwas na maabot niya.   
"Ano bang ginagawa mo?" nakangising pagtatanong nito sa kanya.   
Lumunok si Chanyeol at pinilit na maging normal ang kayang pananalita. "Hindi ba ako dapat ang nagtatanong niyan? Anong ginagawa mo sa bahay ko? "   
"Chanyeol. Tama ba? Yun ang pangalan mo. " Pagbabalewala nito kay Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa kanyang agenda. Ang makausap si Chanyeol.   
Nanginginig ang boses ni Chanyeol nang itanong nito kung paano nalaman ng estranghero ang ngalan niya. Pigil ang tawa ni Baekhyun at aliw sa lalaki. Higit ang laki ni Chanyeol kumpara sa kanya pero sa hitsura nito ngayon at mukhang mawawalan ito ng malay anumang oras. Pinipilit nitong ikubli ang takot pero masyado naman itong halata. Dahilan nito ay ang panlalaki ng mga mata nito at pagiging tensyonado ng mga laman.   
"Narinig ko sa opisina niyo."   
"Pero wala ka naman dun. " Tanging ngisi ang sinagot ni Baek. Agad namang tinanong ng higante kung ang kapalitan niya ng mga salita ay kapatid nga ni Baekbeom na sinagot lang nito ng isang tango.   
"Hi! I'm Baekhyun. " nagawa pa nitong kumaway kay Chanyeol.   
"Edi hindi ka talaga comatose? Panong--" nabitin sa hangin ang kung ano mang nais niyang sabihin. Hindi maipagkakaila ang lahat ng tanong na gumuguhit sa kanyang mukha. Walang kabuluhan ang lahat at tila ba isang tanong sa mga mahihirap na paksang sipnayan ang sinasagot niya dahil pakiramdam niya ay bobo siya at walang naiintindihan at hindi siya natutuwa sa pakiramdam na iyon.   
Tumatango lang si Baekhyun, bilang senyales na nakikinig siya sa kung ano mang sinasabi ni Chanyeol, habang naglalakad lakad at minamasdan ang kabuuan ng tinitirhan ng higante. "Actually, hindi pa naman ako patay. Medyo lang, mga 3ft below the ground pa lang. " Bumagsak ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol matapos ang birong pinawalan niya. Birong siya lang din ang nasaktan dahil alam niyang totoo. Minsan hindi talaga siya nag-iisip at siya rin ang nakakasakit sa sarili niyang marupok at sensitibong damdamin. Agaw-buhay siya ngayon sa ospital at alam niyang nakatakda ang kamatayan niya at pinipilit niyang makabalik sa mundo ng mga patay dahil sa mga rason niya, sa mga gusto niyang mapatunayan, maabot at maayos sa sarili niyang buhay dahil kung mamamatay siya ngayon he'd be dying with regrets. He'd be dying without value. Without a sense of himself. He wants to be atleast be something for himself when he leaves the world of the living.   
"Joke ba 'yan? " sagot ni Chanyeol sa biro niya. "Kung biro parang hindi naman nakakatawa. Makakaalis ka na." Parang ang kaninang takot ni Chanyeol ay nalusaw. Hindi niya alam kung saan niya nahugot ang tapang na agad ding nawala at mukhang nadagdagan pa nang tangkain niyang hawakan ang multo sa balikat at iikot ito sa direksyon ng daan patungo sa labas dahil tumagos ang mga malalaking palad niya dito.   
"Holy sht." Ironic pero nakailang mura si Chanyeol habang nagdadasal at humihingos sa pagtakbo. Napaupo siya sa may pintuan ng unit niya at doon pilit na kinakalma ang sarili niya sa mga di kapani-paniwalang mga bagay na nangyayari sa kanya. Mabut sana kung makakatulong ang pangyayaring ito sa kanya subalit hindi. Dumadagundong ang kanyang puso sa bawat nitong pintig dala ng kanyang pagkagulantang. Hindi totoo ang kanyang mga nakikita. Hindi totoo ang mga multo at kaluluwa.   
Bumabawi pa lamang siya sa kanyang paghinga nang may kumausap sa kanya. "Okay ka na? Ang laki-laki mong tao, OA ka. 'Tong mukhang 'to takot ka? " Ibinaling niya ang tingin sa nagsalita. Nakaturo ang isang daliri nito sa sarili. Totoo talagang nag-eexist siya. Bakit ba nandito pa rin siya? Hindi ba niya nakikitang ayaw siyang makita ni Chanyeol?   
"Sumara ka na third eye please. Ikamamatay ko 'to. Kailangan pa ako ng anak ko. " Pikit-matang usal niya. Bakit ba kasi sa dinami-rami ng tao sa mundo sa kanya pa naisipang magpakita ng kapatid ni Baekbeom. Isa lang naman siyang mamamayang nanahimik at naghahanap-buhay para sa anak niya. Ano bang kailangan niya? Hindi ba't pag nagpakita raw ay may unfinished business? Ano namang kinalaman ni Chanyeol dun? Ni hindi nga sila magkakilala.   
"Huy! "  
"Please! Please! Iba na lang 'wag ako please! Gusto ko pa mabuhay. " Pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol sa multo ng kapatid ng boss niya.   
"Hindi naman kita inaano dyan. Kailangan ko lang ng tulong mo Chanyeol. " naupo si Baekhyun sa harap ng higante. Ang pilyong mga ngiti nito kanina lamang ay napalitan ng malulungkot na mata.   
"Please, iba na lang. Hindi kita matutulungan. Papasok na ako sa loob. 'Wag mo na akong sundan." Pagkasara niya ng pinto ay nagpakawala na naman siya ng buntong hininga. Ito na nga yata ang pinakamahaba sa lahat ng pinakawalan niya sa buong araw. Bakit ba siya ang hinihingian ng tulong ng kapatid ni Baekbeom? Mga problema nga niya di niya maayos e. Saka siya ba humingi ng tulong sa patay? At higit lalo sa isang random na patay. Tapos yung patay na yon kung sino-sinong buhay na lang ang iniistorbo.   
Maaga siyang bumangon kinabukasan dahil sa totoo lang halos hindi naman siya natulog. Nababahala ang kalooban niya na baka bumalik si Baekhyun habang natutulog siya. Pero wala namang nagpapakita hanggang ngayon. Siguro naintindihan na nito na wala siyang mapapala sa kanya. O kaya baka naghahallucinate lang siya kagabi dahil naghalo na ang stress sa trabaho at pangungulila niya kay Yuan. Nang matapos niya ang ritwal niya sa umaga ay nagpasya siyang guni-guni lang talaga ang lahat ng nangyari kahapon. Walang multo. Walang ganon.   
Kasalukuyan siyang nagla-lock ng kanyang pinto nang maramdaman niya ang isang malamig na kamay na humawak sa balikat niya.   
"Sht." napapikit siya. Hindi niya alam kung yung nakikita ba niya ay dahil sa stress o stressed siya dahil sa nakikita niya.   
"Hindi ka totoo. Hindi ka totoo." Paulit-ulit niyang bulong habang binabagtas niya ang kasalukuyang madilim pang mga hallway patungo sa elevator ng building. Halos magkarera ang dalawang paa niya sa pagmamadali niya.   
"Chanyeol, alam ko nakikita mo 'ko. Pansinin mo naman ako." pakiusap ng multo. Hinahabol nito si Chanyeol pero dire-diretso lang na naglakad ito hanggang makasakay sa elevator. Walang ibang tao rito at solo nilang dalawa ito kaya naman determinado si Chanyeol na magpanggap na hindi niya nakikita o naririnig ang kasama nito samantalang mas determinado naman si Baekhyun na pansinin ng taong hinahabol at sinusundan niya.   
"Tulungan mo naman ako please. " pagmamakaawa niya.   
"Bakit ba ang kulit mo? Tigilan mo na ako. Di kita matutulungan." pagsusungit ni Chanyeol kahit pa nanginginig na ang mga tuhod niya sa kaba.   
"Matutulungan mo ako. Alam ko 'yon. Promise, titigilan na kita kapag tinulungan mo ako. One hundred days lang ang meron ako. At naubos ko na ang unang araw kahapon. Please." Desperado na si Baek na mapapayag si Chanyeol. Buong pusong pagmamakaawa ito at kung mababakas man ng kung sino pang makaririnig ang desperasyon sa tinig ng binata ay wala na siya pakialam dahil iyon ang totoo. Ang bawat segundong inilalagi niya sa mundong ito ngayon ay masyadong mahalaga para itaas pa niya sa tuktok ang kanyang pride. Kung kailangang ibaba niya ang pride niya hanggang sa pinakailalim ng impyerno ay gagawin niya para pumayag si Chanyeol.   
Nanatiling tahimik si Chanyeol habang nakasandal sa ding-ding ng elevator. Hindi niya maiwasang maisip ang weird niyang panaginip dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Kagabi ang unang beses na di siya binisita ng panaginip na iyon sa kanyang pagtulog. Maginhawa sana sa pakiramdam na natigil ang panaginip kung hindi sumulpot ang multong kasama niya ngayon. Mula sa kanyang peripheral vision ay sinilip niya ang multo. Coincidence lang ba ang lahat? Kasi sa paglitaw ng multong si Baekhyun parang nabibigyan ng kabuluhan ang panaginip niyang paulit-ulit.  
Hindi ito nagbigay ng sagot sa mga huling sinabi ni Baekhyun kung kaya tahimik na ring bumuntot si Baekhyun sa kanya sa paglabas nito ng elevator. Umaasa si Baekhyun na bago matapos ang araw na ito ay makumbinsi na niya si Chanyeol.   
"Isang daang araw para makabalik ka sa katawan mo muli." Memoryado na niya ang linya, ang boses at ang bawat detalye ng panaginip.   
Magsasalita sana siya para makausap ang multo subalit sakto namang huminto na sa lobby ang elevator kaya inuna niyang lumabas at ipinasyang bubwelo na lamang mamaya para makausap ito. Kung magsasalita siya sa mataong lugar ay malamang mapagkamalan siyang baliw dahil hindi naman nakikita ng iba ang kakausapin niya.   
Dahil sa hindi niya mapigil pa ang kanyang kuryosidad ay agad siyang nagsuot ng earphones nang makasakay siya ng bus at nagpanggap na may kausap sa telepono.   
"Hoy, anong meron sa one hundred days? " sinilip niya ang kaluluwang nakaupo sa bakanteng bus seat sa kanyang tabi at agad ding binaling ang kanyang paningin sa sari-saring mga gusali na nadadaanan ng bus. Walang bago sa lahat ng tanawing ito pero dahil sa pakikipagsapalarang ginawa niya sa pakikipag-usap sa isang kaluluwa sa isang pampublikong lugar ay parang naging kaaliw-aliw tignan ang mga ito at napaka-interesanto ng bawat establisyemento, billboard at bus stop na nadadapuan ng kanyang paningin.   
Maganda ang panahon ngayon. Maaliwalas ang langit pero hindi gaanong mainit. Mukhang masaya ang kalangitan ngayong araw. Sana bukas ulit para makapasyal sila ni Yuan pagkasundo niya rito.   
"Meron lang akong one hundred days. " sagot ng katabi niya.   
"Para? "   
"Makabalik sa katawan ko." Nakayuko ito at pinaglalaruan ang mga kamay bago lumingon kay Chanyeol na siya namang nag-iwas ng tingin at tumikhim.   
"Ah. " Hawak-hawak ni Chanyeol ang batok niya, tumango-tango at hindi na nagsalita. Isang daang araw para makabalik sa kanyang katawan. Ito lang ang paulit-ulit na tumatakbo sa isip niya hanggang sa makarating siya sa opisina.   
Nagpapasalamat siya na hindi na rin siya kinulit ni Baekhyun sa opisina dahil talagang hindi mapakali ang utak niya sa pag-iisip at di rin niya maintindihan kung bakit niya pa ito pinoproblema samantalang sinabi naman na niya na hindi niya matutulungan ito.   
Ibig ba sabihin si Baekhyun yung lalaking nasa panaginip niya? O sign ba yun na dapat niyang tulungan ito? Pero ano ba kasing kinalaman niya dun? Mahina niyang ipinukpok ang lapis na hawak niya sa kanyang lamesa. Walang pumapasok sa utak niya para sa report na inihahanda tungkol sa isang property na gustong i-acquire ng kumpanya. Sinilip niya ang orasan sa kanyang unahan na nakasabit sa may itaas ng pinto ng pantry. Kinse minutos na lang at matatapos na ang oras ng trabaho. Nag-give up na siya sa pag-analyze at pag-iisip sa halip ay hinarap niya si Jongin.   
"Jong, kung may nangangailangan ng tulong mo pero kinatatakutan mo yon at wala ka namang kinalaman dun, tutulungan mo ba?" Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa tanong niya. Inihinto nito ang ginagawa at humarap kay Chanyeol.   
"Ano? Tigre ba tutulungan mo? Ba't ka takot? " nakangising sagot ni Jongin.   
"Ah, hindi, hindi. " Iwinasiwas niya ang kanyang kamay. "Basta sagutin mo na lang. Ikaw din Kyung. " tawag niya sa nanahimik na si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin.   
"Eh, kung tigre nga--"   
"Hindi nga tigre ang kulit. Bata ka ba? " Medyo iritableng sagot niya kay Jongin. Nagsimula na naman silang magbangayan na dalawa nang pumaibabaw ang boses ni Kyungsoo sa ingay nila at nakatanggap sila ng tag-isang kutos. Talagang napakahilig manakit nito ni Kyungsoo. Sabay sila na sinapo ang parteng kinutusan at nagreklamo.   
"Ano ba kasing gusto mo gawin Chanyeolito? Gusto mo ba tulungan o hindi? " Naglakad ito pabalik sa kanyang desk at nag-ayos na ng kanyang gamit.   
"Hindi ko nga alam. "   
"Imposibleng di mo alam. " Ani Kyungsoo "Alam mo 'yan. Don't make it too hard for yourself. " tinapik siya nito sa balikat at nagpaalam na mauuna na sila ni Jongin. Siya ay sa kabilang direksyon naman dahil susunduin niya ngayon ang anak niya.   
Nakatulog na si Yuan sa byahe kaya nang makauwi sila ay ibinaba naniya ito sa kanyang tulugan at nagpasya siyang maglinis muna dahil hindi niya masyadong naaasikaso ang kanyang bahay tuwing weekdays. Si Baekhyun naman ay kanina pa tahimik na sunod ng sunod sa kanya.   
"Pwede bang pumirmi ka muna?" biglang bulalas ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Baek.   
"Sorry. " Bumagsak ang mga mata nito sa sahig at tila nilisan ng pag-asa ang pagkatao nito. Mahaba kung pakikinggan ang isang daang araw subalit kung ang misyon mo ay may kinalaman sa emosyon, nararamdaman at pananaw ng tao baka kulangin kaya nangangamba siya. Palipas pa lang ang pangalawang araw pero naii-stress na siya.   
Naalerto si Chanyeol mula sa kanyang paglilinis ng kanyang kusina nang marinig niya ang mga tawa ni Yuan. Gising na ito pero bakit ito tumatawa? Madalas kasi ay umiiyak ito pagkagising higit lalo kapag di niya nakikita si Chanyeol sa paligid. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na narinig niyang tumawa si Yuan nang magising na nag-iisa. Agad niya itong pinuntahan dahil sa pangambang malaglag ito mula sa higaan.   
"Yuan. " Tawag niya habang binubuksan ang pinto papasok ng kwarto subalit natigilan siya nang makita niya si Baekhyun na kalaro si Yuan at nakatawa ang anak niya. Hindi naman ito basta-basta napapatawa higit lalo ng kung sino lang at hindi naman niya kilala. At higit sa lahat, "Nakikita ka niya? " Nautal siya sa gulat. Nakikita ng anak niya ang isang multo at tumatawa ito.   
Para siyang nasilaw nang lumingon si Baekhyun at sumilay ang isang genuine na ngiti. "Babies can see ghosts. Yun ang sabi ni Lord Sarawat. Kami ang tinatawag na imaginary friends ng mga bata. Ang cute 'no? " sagot nito at muling binaling ang paningin kay Yuan para makipaglaro. Samantalang si Chanyeol ay naiwang nakatanga sa may pintuan. Di niya alam kung ginagawa ito ni Baekhyun para mapapayag siyang tulungan ito. Kung ganon nga, nakakabahalang bahagyang epektibo ito. Medyo lang naman. Mga twenty five percent.   
"Bakit gusto mong makabalik sa katawan mo? " kandong ni Chanyeol ang anak habang pinakakain ito ng hapunan. Alam niyang ang tanong niya ay isang tanong ng tanga. Sino bang ayaw makabalik sa katawan? Kung nasa bingit siya ng kamatayan gagawin niya rin ang lahat para makabalik.   
"Kasi marami pa akong gustong gawin. Di na ako nakabalik sa 'min. Sinisisi ng kapatid ko ang sarili niya sa nangyari sakin kahit kasalanan ko naman." Ang maliwanag nitong mukha at magaang awra ay napalitan ng kalungkutan at mabigat na loob pero talent yata nito ni Baekhyun na magpanggap na ayos lang siya dahil saglit lang gumuhit ang negatibong emosyon nito at muli na naman itong naging masigla at palabiro. "Saka alam mo, hindi ako pwedeng mamatay na single. Sayang ang mukha ko kung wala man lang pusong mabibihag! " tumawa ito. "Kung makakabalik ako sa katawan ko, babaan ko na standards ko. "   
"Adik." Bulong ni Chanyeol. Kahit na pigilan niya ay sumilay ang cute nitong dimple dahil napangiti siya ng kabaliwan ni Byun Baekhyun.   
"Naks! Tinawag mo kong adik. Close na ba tayo niyan Mr. Park Chanyeol?" siniko siya ni Baekhyun at sa pagkakataong ito naramdaman niyang nadanggi siya nito. Napaka-weird ng mga multo. Nung nakaraan di niya mahawakan ngayon naman ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagsiko nito.   
"Ang boring siguro maging multo. Hindi kayo nagpapalit ng damit. Ano kayo anime? " Humagikhik si Chanyeol.   
"Ang sama mo. Ang daming cool things na kaya naming gawin." pabirong pagmamaktol na sagot ni Baekhyun.   
"E bat mas gusto mo makabalik? Maging multo ka na lang." Pambabara niya habang nililinisan niya ang mukha ni Yuan na katatapos lang kumain.   
"Ibang usapan na yun! Akin na si Yuan. Ako muna ang mag-aalaga kumain ka na. " pagpepresenta ni Baekhyun. Nakalahad na ang mga braso nito para buhatin ang bata.   
"Kaya mo siyang buhatin? " tumango ang multo bilang sagot.   
"Ayaw ko nga. " Muli ay turan niya.   
"Wala ka bang tiwala sa 'kin? " sagot ni Baekhyun at pinilit ang higante na pumayag ngunit di siya nagtagumpay bagkus ay nagsimula itong kumain habang kalong-kalong ang bata. Nang pagbalingan niya ng paningin si Baekhyun ay nakanguso lamang ito at nakasimangot sa kanya.   
"Ang sama ng ugali mo ha. " pagmamaktol nito sa kanya na naging dahilan ng paglapad ng ngiti ni Chanyeol. Mukha kasing bata si Baekhyun.   
Hanggang nang makahiga si Chanyeol sa kanyang kama ay nakabuntot pa rin si Baek sa kanya at nakanguso.   
"Itigil mo na yan. Ang panget mo. Tutulungan na kita. " Inaantok na ang tinig nito. Nagtalukbong si Chanyeol ng kumot at kahit na natatakpan siya ng kumot na gamit ay nakikinita na niya ang reaksyon ng multo sa sinabi niya.   
"Anong sabi mo? " nakikipaghilahan ng kumot si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil nais nitong marinig mula ang sinabi ni Chanyeol at makumpirma ito.   
"Hindi na pwede ulitin. Matulog ka na." At hindi na muling nagsalita si Chanyeol.   
"Pero hindi kami natutulog. " Narinig pa ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Baekhyun na ito at gusto pa sana niyang sagutin na rumonda ito kasama ng guwardiya sa buong building pero mas pinili na lang niyang pansinin ito at magpanggap na nakatulog na.   
Mataas ang sikat ng araw. Hindi nga siya nagkamali na magiging maganda ang panahon ngayong araw. Dinala niya si Yuan sa mall para ipamili ng mga bagong damit dahil naliliitan na nito ang mga damit niya. Grabe ang bilis ng paglaki ng mga bata di makapaniwala si Chanyeol.   
"Ang laki-laki mo na 'nak parang kailan lang natataranta pa ako dahil di ko alam kung paano ka bubuhatin. " Ani niya rito habang itinutulak ang stroller ng bata.   
"Wow! Hands-on daddy! " Puri ni Baekhyun na nakabuntot sa kanya.   
Umismid si Chanyeol at nagpakawala ng mapaklang tawa.   
"Siyempre walang ina. " bulong niya.  
"Oh, sorry. Di ko alam. " Nakakailang na katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanila dahil sa di kanais-nais na paksang nabuksan nila kaya iniba na lang ni Chanyeol ang usapan.   
"Ano bang dapat mong gawin para makabalik? " bahagya niyang tinignan si Baekhyun bago inayos ang earphones niyang props lang naman dahil hindi naman kariringgan ng kahit anong tunog.   
"Tutulungan mo na talaga ako? " Napahinto si Baek sa paglalakad kaya napahinto rin si Chanyeol. Itinuturo ni Baek ang sarili at namimilog ang mga mata nito pero kababakasan din ang mga ito ng kaligayahan.   
"Sabi mo kagabi di kayo natutulog pero parang ikaw ang nananaginip dyan. Pwede naman magbago ang isip ko. " sagot ni Chanyeol habang namimili siya ng damit ni Yuan sa mga display sa kid's section.   
"Sa bahay na natin pag-usapan ang mission ko. Tignan mo yung shirt o. May ganyang kang shirt sa closet mo. Nakita ko kanina. Twinning kayo ni Yuan. Di ba 'no baby Yuan?" yumuko ito at nilaro si Yuan na tuwang-tuwa naman kay Baekhyun. Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang damit na itinuro ni Baek. Kinuha niya ito mula sa rack at itinapat kay Yuan para tignan kung bagay nga.   
"Gusto mo ba 'to Yuan ha? Pogi ba? Syempre mana ka sa daddy. " nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol nang gumawa ng isang nagagalak na tunog ang bata. Agad niyang inabot ang damit sa naga-assist bago hinarap si Baek.   
"Thanks ha. " bulong nito kahit parang hangin lang ang kausap niya sa mata ng ibang tao.   
"Sinong kausap mo? " Agad siyang napalingon sa kanyang kanan. Ang pinagmulan ng boses ay si Jongin... at may kabuntot na Kyungsoo.   
"Wala. May kausap ako sa phone. Hanggang weekend ba naman magkasama kayo? At di kayo nagyayaya. " Puna niya sa mga kaibigan.   
"Bat ka naman namin yayayain sa date--aray ko Kyung! " di maipinta sa sobrang pagkalukot ang mukha ni Jongin dahil sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo pero umasta si Kyung na para bang wala itong ginawa. Sa halip, inangat niya ang phone niya.   
"Wala kang kausap. Kanina pa kita tinatawagan at kanina pa rin nagriring ang telepono mo." Biglang nagvibrate ang cellphone ni Chanyeol sa bulsa niya na ikinagulat niya at mas lalong ikinabuking niya. Napasapo siya sa noo niya.   
"Ang weird mo nitong mga nakaraang araw p're. " ani Jongin.   
"Hindi ito yung unang beses na nakita ka namin ni Jongin na nagpapanggap na may kausap sa phone. Nung nakaraang araw hindi mo napansin na nakalabas sa pantalon mo yung plug ng earphones." Seryoso ang mukha ni Kyungsoo pero kababakasan ng pag-aalala.   
"Hindi ako baliw." Inabot niya ang binili niyang damit at nagsimulang maglakad kaya ganoon din ang ginawa ng dalawa.   
"Anong ginagawa natin sa unit mo? " tanong ni Soo. Nilakad niya lang ang mall hanggang sa makarating sa unit ni Chanyeol dahil walking distance lang naman. Ito ang maganda sa napiling lugar ni Chanyeol. Accesible sa lahat.   
"Ako? Uuwi na. Kayo? Anong ginagawa niyo dito? " balik-tanong niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya patuloy na sinusundan ng dalawa.   
"Hindi ba dapat ay nagdedate kayo? " dagdag pa niya.   
"We are not dating!" Protesta ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na ikinibit balikat niya habang binubuksan ang kanyang pinto.   
"Well, sabi ni Jongin 'di ba? " tinignan niya si Jongin na tinignan rin si Kyungsoo na inirapan lang silang dalawa.   
"Kainis ka! Well, nandito na lang din kami pag -usapan natin kung ano ba talagang nangyayari sa 'yo." ani Kyungsoo muli. Pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at iminuwestra ang pinto.   
"Aliw 'yang friend mo ah. Small but terrible. " Bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya at saka pumasok na rin sa loob ng unit ni Chanyeol.   
Nasapo ni Chanyeol ang kanyang noo. Mababaliw yata talaga siya sa dami ng nagaganap sa buhay niya. Pakiramdam niya ay isa itong mahabang paliwanagan buti na lang at nakatulog na ang kanyang anak. Siya ang nahuling pumasok at dumiretso siya sa kusina upang maghanda ng maiinom ng kanyang mga panauhin.   
Pagkalapag na pagkalapag niya ng mga inumin sa center table ay walang sinayang na panahon si Kyungsoo.   
"Ano ba talagang nangyayari sa 'yo? " muli ay tanong nito. Halos hindi nito galawin ang inuming nakakulong sa mga palad niya. Talagang desidido itong marinig ang sagot ni Chanyeol ngayon mismo. Baliktad na baliktad sa kay Jongin na bagamat naghihintay ay nilantakan ng nilantakan ang pagkaing nakalatag sa mesa.   
"Mahirap sabihin dahil di ka rin maniniwala. Mahirap paniwalaan. Kahit ako nahihirapan paniwalaan. " Hindi siya handa ibahagi ang kwentong ito na tila bata lang ang makakaisip at isa na siyang twenty-seven years old adult at may anak pa.   
Tumango-tango si Kyungsoo. Hindi na nito ipinilit pa ang usapan dahil batid nitong talagang hindi na sasabihin ni Chanyeol. Kung pipilitin niya ay mag-aaway lang sila. Pare-pareho na silang tahimik at tanging pagnguya lang ni Jongin ang maririnig nang magpasya si Chanyeol na magsalita.   
"Nandito na rin lang naman kayo pwede sigurong manood na lang tayo ng movie o kaya pwede niyo namang ituloy yung naudlot niyong date kanina. " ani Chanyeol at tumayo upang maghanap ng DVD na isasalang.   
"Hindi nga kami nagde-date! " Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang si Jongin ay nananahimik sa isang gilid na lalong kumukumbinsi kay Chanyeol na may namamagitan sa dalawa na ayaw nilang ipaalam o ayaw ni Kyungsoo ipaalam.   
"Manood na lang tayo Yeol. May horror movie ka ba? " biglang sumigla muli si Jongin at balikat naman ni Chanyeol ang nalaglag. So, mananatili sila sa kanyang unit. At horror pa gusto panoorin. Hindi niya makakausap si Baekhyun tungkol sa mission nito. Napasilip siya sa kinaroroonan nito. Tahimik niyang hinihilang ang patawad nito dahil isang araw na naman nito ang nasayang. Ngayong pagkakataon niya lang tuluyang natanggap sa sarili niya na gusto na talaga niyang tulungan ito. Nakita niya kasi ang sinseridad nito nang tanungin niya kung bakit gusto nitong makabalik. Hindi awa ang nararamdaman niya siguro ito yung empathy na sinasabi. Kasi kahit siya kung sa ganyang kabatang edad mamamatay nanaisin niyang makabalik. Sa edad na yan, dun mo gustong gawin ang lahat tapos biglang mawawala na lang ng isang iglap ang lahat ng pangarap mo? Ganon kaiksi ang buhay at nakakatakot.   
Isang ngiting malungkot ang binigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, nag-thumbs up saka nagsalita, "Okay lang. Gets ko. May mamaya pa. Bantayan ko muna si Yuan sa loob." tumayo ito at naglakad patungo sa kwarto ni Chanyeol kung saan natutulog si Yuan. Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na sinusundan na pala niya ito ng tingin.   
"Hoy Chanyeol! Ano bang tinitignan mo dyan? Sabi ko may horror ka? " bahagyang sumigaw si Jongin sa kasalukuyang tulala na si Chanyeol.   
"Wala akong DVD na horror. Just scan stuffs on Nitflex." sagot niya nang makabawi siya sa pagkatulala.   
Matagal ding nanatili ang dalawa sa kanyang lugar at ramdam ni Chanyeol na inoobserbahan ni Kyungsoo ang kilos niya. Buti na lang at nadidistract ni Yuan si Jongin. Mahilig kasi ito sa bata kaya nga si Jongin ang madalas niyang mapakiusapan sa pagbabantay kay Yuan sa tuwing may emergency siyang pupuntahan kapag day off.   
Gabi na nang magpasyang umalis ang mga ito at nakahinga si Chanyeol ng maluwag.   
"Sa wakas. Kinabahan ako kay Kyung. " usal nito nang makasigurong nakaalis na ang mga ito.   
"Hindi mo ba masabi sa kanila? Kaibigan mo naman sila. " tanong ni Baek.   
"Natural. Gusto mo ba akong mapagkamalang baliw? " Hindi niya sinasadya pero naging aggresibo ang tunog ng kanyang sagot kay Baek.   
"Sorry ah. Dahil sa akin nahihirapan ka. " Medyo nasaktan si Baek sa sinabi ng higante. Medyo lang naman. Pakiramdam niya kasi nahihirapan si Chanyeol mamuhay ng normal dahil sa kanya at tatlong araw pa lang ang nakakalipas.   
"Wag na natin pag-usapan. Ngayon, ano bang misyon mo para matapos na natin ito." Binalewala ni Chanyeol ang paghingi niya ng tawad at agad na iniba ang usapan.   
"Isang graduating highschooler na Lucas ang pangalan. " Agad ibinahagi ni Baekhyun ang mga impormasyong meron siya tungkol sa nasabing bata. Dapat ay matulungan niya ang bata na magkaayos sila ng ina nito. Pero hindi ito magiging madali dahil malaki ang hinanakit ng bata sa ina nito dahil sa inabunda siya nito.   
Umismid si Chanyeol sa narinig. Kung totoo nga ito ay mahihirapan talaga si Baekhyun. "Don't get your hopes up. Sa tingin mo ba ay mapag-aayos mo sila sa loob ng isang daang araw? "   
"Pero sabi mo tutulungan mo ako di ba? " Kinabahan si Baekhyun sa mga pinakawalang salita ni Chanyeol. Kung nakikinig ka lang kasi sa kanya ay para kang tinatanggalan ng pag-asa. Ang tanging tao lang yata na masaya siya kausap ay ang anak niya. What a pessimist. Sure naman si Baek na mabuting tao si Chanyeol pero madilim lang talaga ang awra nito. Nakakabaliw siyang klase ng tao. May mental ba sa langit. Just incase lang na magfail siya sa mission at bawian siya ng tino dahil kay Chanyeol sana ready si Lord Sarawat.   
Dahil nanahimik na si Chanyeol ay siya na lang ang nagpasya na magpagaan ng atmosphere. Grabe. Hirap magbuhat ng goodvibes pag si Chanyeol kausap.   
"Mahaba ang ninety-six days! Magtutulungan naman tayo. " nginitian niya si Chanyeol. Bakit ba ang nega ng taong to? May greenthumb siguro tong taong to dahil ang lago na ng bad energy sa kanya.   
"Sana nga may magic. " Malamlam ang mga mata nito nang tumayo ito mula sa couch at binagtas ang daan patungo sa silid nito kung saan naroroon at nahihimbing si Yuan. "Matutulog na ako. "   
"Paano 'yung plano?" pahabol ni Baekhyun at nagmamadaling sinundan si Chanyeol.   
Hindi na siya muling sinagot ng kausap. Sa halip, pinatay nito ang lampshade sa bedside table nito sa pamamagitan ng pagtapik sa puno nito subalit wala pang minuto ang lumipas ay umilaw itong muli at sumimangot naman si Chanyeol.   
"Huwag mong patayin. Hindi ako natutulog di ba? Malungkot kapag walang ilaw. Para sa 'kin ang ilaw ang magic ko. We make our own magic Yeollie. " mahina niyang bulong. Marahil ay walang kabuluhan ang sinabi niya pero kahit na ganoon ay hinayaan na ni Chanyeol na nakabukas ang ilaw. Nagtalukbong ito ng kumot at naiwan si Baek na gising at nakatitig sa lampara. Nagmumuni at iniisip kung paano sisimulan ang lahat.   
"Nandito pa ba yun? Kanina pa tayo nandito." Mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol sa kasama. Kasalukuyang nakatayo si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa tapat ng paaralan ni Lucas. Alas sais na pero hindi pa rin ito nalabas at inip na inip na si Chanyeol at nagsusungit. Naiinip na rin naman si Baekhyun pero umaasa pa rin itong malapit na lumabas ang bata.   
"Konti pa please Chanyeol."pagmamakaawa niya rito. Gusto na umuwi ni Chanyeol. Malayo-layo rin kasi itong eskwelahan ni Lucas at maaga pa ang pasok nito. Hindi pa nakakapag-pahinga si Chanyeol. Gumuguhit na sa hitsura ng higante ang pagod at hindi naman ito lumagpas sa paningin ni Baekhyun.   
"Sorry talaga ha. 8:00. Promise 'pag wala pa uwi na tayo. " Nginitian niya si Chanyeol na parang saglit na natulala sa pagliwanag ni Baekhyun kaya agad nitong iniwas ang tingin niya. Agad na umangat ang pwet nito sa pagkakaupo sa bangkong kinauupuan nila at nagpasyang maglalakad-lakad para makaiwas sa ilang na nadarama niya. Ayaw niya munang makita si Baekhun. Masyadong---maliwanag.   
"Chanyeol! " Isang masayang tinig ni Baekhyun ang nagpaangat ng tingin niya mula sa semento. "Ayan na siya. "  
Nakasukbit ang isang strap ng bag sa kanang balikat at hawak-hawak ang lukot nitong polo. Iyon ang ayos ni Lucas nang lumitaw ito sa gate ng school. Atubiling naglakad si Chanyeol at sinundan ito. Akmang tatawagin na ito ni Chanyeol nang magsalita si Baek. "Huwag. Sundan muna natin siya. Baka matakot siya kung basta-basta natin siya kakausapin."   
"Bakit hindi pa natin tapusin ngayon? " tumaas ang boses nito. Mabuti na lang nakasuot ang earphones niya. Sa pagkakataong ito ay nakaplug na sa telepono niya. Nagmukhang kausap niya sa telepono si Baekhyun.   
"Kahit ako naman gusto ko nang matapos agad pero Chanyeol, patience is a virtue. " Kailangang maging sigurado sila hindi iyong sugod lang ng sugod.   
Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi ang tumalima kay Baekhyun. Hindi siya mapasensyang tao subalit ayaw rin niyang natatalo. Bagamat hindi paligsahan ang misyong tinanggap niya mayroon pa rin itong dalawang kahihinatnan. Ang tagumpay at pagkabigo. At hindi kailanman gusto ni Chanyeol ang pakiramdam ng pagiging bigo. Kaya nga ang pagkabigo niya sa ina ng kanyang anak ay araw-araw dumidilig sa kanyang pagkapoot.   
"Tara na sundan natin." Bulong niya ngunit paglingon niya ay wala na sa likuran si Baekhyun sa halip, nang muli niyang ibaling ang kanyang tingin sa kanyang harap ay nasa tabi na ni Lucas si Baekhyun.   
Sa mga nakalipas na araw ay minamanmanan nila ang bata upang malaman ang daily routine at schedule nito. Napag-alaman nilang nagtatrabaho ito bilang part-timer sa isang coffee shop.   
Naging tambayan na ni Chanyeol ang coffee shop na pinagtatrabahuan ni Lucas. Dun na niya tinatapos ang ibang mga trabaho niya habang binabantayan ni Baekhyun ang binatilyo. Naghihintay sila ng magandang pagkakataon upang malapitan at makausap ito.   
Tumunog ang chimes mula sa pinto ng coffee shop na nagpapahayag na may bagong bisita ang lugar. Sabay silang napalingon ni Baek sa direksyon ng pinto dahil napansin nilang pareho ang pagmamadali ni Lucas na lumabas sa counter at nilapitan ang babaeng iniluwa ng lagusan.   
"Ma?! " gulat at pagakalito yun ang mababakas sa mukha ni Baekhyun at yun din ang eksaktong nararamdamab niya. Bakit? Bakit nandito ang mama niya?   
Hinila ni Lucas ang mama ni Baekhyun sa upuang nasa tabi ng kanila. Hindi napansin ni Lucas na may tao sa kanilang stall dahil mataas ang sandalan ng upuan at hindi mo agad mapapansin kung may tao rito kung di mo titignan. Marahil ay inakala ni Lucas na walang tao sa katabing stall.   
"Anong ginagawa mo rito? Umalis ka na." tumayo ang binatilyo pero pinigilan ito ng ginang sa paghawak nito sa kamay ng bata.   
"Anak--" naputol ang sasabihin nito at nalaglag naman ang panga ni Baekhyun sa narinig.   
"Hindi mo ko anak. You left remember? " Iwinaksi nito ang kamay ng babae at bumalik sa counter. Naiwang umiiyak ang babae sa stall.   
"Panong--" napalingon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Umiiyak din ito.   
"Okay ka lang? " Nauutal niyang tanong. Alam niyang hindi pero ano bang dapat itanong niya? Di niya alam kung sinong icocomfort niya. Not that marunong siya magcomfort pero pareho siyang nahabag para sa dalawa. Hinayaan niyang umiyak si Baekhyun. Sumasakit ang puso niya sa nakikita niyang sitwasyon nito. Gusto niyang punasan ang mga luha nito pero imposible ito. Nakakainis na wala siyang magawa.   
"Uwi na tayo Yeol. " Binitbit ni Chanyeol ang gamit niyang kanina niya pa iniligpit nang magyaya si Baek umuwi. Kanina pa rin umalis ang mama ni Lucas, na mukhang mama rin ni Baek.   
Tahimik lang ito hanggang sa makauwi sila. Nakakapanibago. Dahil simula nang dumating si Baekhyun ay umingay ang bahay dahil napuno ito ng mga tawa ni Yuan. At tawa ni Baek na tanging siya lang ang nakakarinig. Nagsimula rin siyang matutong tumawa muli. Kaya ngayong tahimik si Baekhyun, nakakahawa.   
"Anak ng mama ko si Lucas. " bulalas nito. Tulala na nakaupo sa tabi niya sa couch sa sala. Kung isa itong normal na araw ay binara na niya ito pero di niya mahanap ang dila niya para mambara. Kung normal na araw to sasabihin niyang 'halata nga' o kaya 'alam ko hindi ako tanga' pero hindi ito normal na araw. Hindi okay si Baekhyun.   
"Anong plano mo? " marahang tanong niya.   
"Mourn? Di ko alam. Parang nawalan ako ng gana sa lahat. Pagbalik ko sa katawan ko Yeol, hindi naman pwedeng itago ko sa kapatid ko at sa tatay ko ang nalalaman ko. Ambigat sa loob. Alam kong walang kasalanan si Lucas pero di ko maiwasan mainis." tumango si Chanyeol. Hinayaan lang niyang maglabas ng loob si Baekhyun. Gustong-gusto niya itong yakapin kaso di siya sigurado kung mayayakap niya nga ito. Nakakatawang parang kailan lang ay takot siyang hawakan ito ngayon di mapakali ang mga kamay niya kaya pinili niyang ilagay ang mga ito sa harapan niya at ipatong sa hita niya.   
Parang pinipiga ang puso ni Baekhyun at naninibugho ang damdamin niya. Lagpas isang dekada tinago ng mama niya. Pano niya nagawa yun? Bakit? Kailangan niya ng sagot, ng sorry kasi parang di niya matatanggap na walang kahit ano.   
Isinandal niya ang ulo niya kay Chanyeol. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya. "Di ko matanggap Chanyeol. " Kusa na namang tumulo ang mga luha sa mga mata niya. "Ang sakit. Bakit ito pa yung mission na binigay sa kin? Nakakagalit. Para akong pinaglaruan ni Lord S. "   
Walang maisagot si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Ang alam lang niya nasasaktan ito. Hinaplos niya ng kamay niya ang buhok nito. Kakaiba sa pakiramdam ang mahawakan ito mas magaan siya kesa sa taong buhay pero hindi ito ang panahon para isipin niya ito. Inayos niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun na nagulo sa kaiiyak at tinapik naman ang likod nito gamit ang isa niyang kamay na iniakbay niya rito.   
"Alam mo namang di ako makakatulog kahit tapikin mo ako di ba? " sinilip ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol mula sa kanyang pagkakasandal sa balikat nito. Nakita niya ang bahagyang pag-angat ng labi ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya.   
"Alam ko. Kaya sabay tayong wag matulog ngayong gabi. Wag mo munang isipin yung mission mo tonight." Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ulo sa ulo ni Baek na nakasandal sa balikat niya.   
At kahit na sinabi ni Chanyeol na sabay silang wag matulog, nakatulog pa rin ito. Pero nung gabing yun, kahit tulog si Chanyeol, hindi naramdaman ni Baekhyun na mag-isa siya.   
Paglabas ni Chanyeol ng opisina ay napahinto siya hindi niya kasi alam kung didiretso siya sa coffeeshop na pinagtatrabahuan ni Lucas o uuwi. Pero dahil napansin niyang wala sa sarili si Baekhyun ay dinala niya ito sa seaside.   
"Anong ginagawa natin dito? " tanong ni Baekhyun nang mapansing wala sila sa coffee shop.   
"Day off muna tayo. Wala ka sa sarili mo. Alam mo dito ako nagpupunta kapag gusto kong huminga." Umupo ito sa sementong nagsisilbing barrier ng lupa at ng tubig.   
"Sa coffee shop ang kailangan kong puntahan para huminga ulit." tumawa si Baekhyun pero tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol.   
"What? "  
"Ganyan ka ba talaga? Di mo kailangan pilitin maging okay kung di naman. Upo." tinapik ni Chanyeol ang space sa tabi niya. Buong hapon hanggang maggabi nakaupo lang silang dalawa.   
Madilim na ang paligid nang magpasyang magsalita si Chanyeol. "Sa tingin ko dapat mo na ituloy ang misyon mo bukas. May seventy nine days ka na lang."   
"Para saan pa? " tanong ni Baek na nakatuon lang ang atensyon sa kawalan ng dagat sa kanyang harap.   
"Sinasabi ko sa 'yo 'to kasi ito yung hindi ko magawa Baek. To talk and reconcile. But with a heart like yours, alam kong kaya mo. So, do this mission and reconcile your family and give that kid a family. Kaya mong bigyan ng ina yung bata. Si Yuan hindi ko na mabibigyan ng mama kasi ayaw ni Joy sa kanya. Ikaw na rin ang nagsabi, walang kasalanan si Lucas. Wala ka ring kasalanan. Wala kayong kasalanan. Don't let yourselves suffer." itinukod niya ang dalawa niyang kamay sa likod niya upang suportahan ang bigat niya. Bukod sa sinabi niya ay gusto niya ring makasama si Baekhyun bilang tao. Hangout with him and the likes.   
"Nakakainis kasi tama ka." Itinukod na rin ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kamay niya gaya nang kay Chanyeol.   
Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol, "Lagi akong tama."aniya sabay ngisi.   
"Ang kapal mo. " Nagtagpo ang mga mata nila ng lingunin din siya ni Baekhyun na bahagyang nakangiti. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagtibok ng puso niya at parang kinikiliti naman ang pagkatao ni Baekhyun bagamat ganon ay pareho nilang nagustuhan ang mga naramdaman nila at walang nagtangkang umiwas ng tingin. At kahit na madilim ang paligid libo-libong tala ang saksi sa kahulugan ng mga titig nila't ngiti.   
Kinabukasan, hindi pumasok si Chanyeol pero maaga pa rin itong nagising at bihis na bihis.   
"San ka pupunta kung di ka papasok? " tanong ni Baek. Ayaw kasi siya pasamahin nito.   
"Basta. Isasama ko si Yuan paguwi kasi Sabado naman ngayon. Diretso tayo sa coffee shop mamaya. " nginitian lang nito si Baek at nagpaalam na aalis na.   
Napag-usapan na nila ito noon kaya alam na niya kung saan niya hahanapin. Pumasok si Baekhyun sa private room na iyon at nadatnan ang mama ni Baekhyun na nakaupo sa gilid ng kama nito.   
"Kaibigan ka ba ni Baekhyun? " tanong ng ginang sa kanya ng makapasok siya.   
"Ah- opo. " Medyo napatitig siya kay Baekhyun. Ito ang unang beses na makikita niya ang pisikal nitong katawan at ang layo nito sa masiglang Baekhyun na kilala niya. Nahahabag ang puso niya. Ang dami ring sugat, galos at pasa nito.   
"Ano pong nangyari sa kanya? " tanong ni Chanyeol nang makaupo. Naging mabuti naman ang ginang at sinagot ang tanong niya. Car accident. Nabunggo ang kotse ni Baekhyun at talagang malala ang nangyari para magkaganyan siya.   
Hindi na rin nagtagal pa si Chanyeol doon. Nagpaalam na siya sa ginang at sinundo ang anak bago binalikan si Baekhyun sa kanyang unit.   
"Ready? " tanong niya dito.   
"Ready. "  
Buong araw ay namasyal silang tatlo. Dinala nga nila si Yuan sa isang play area at tuwang-tuwa ito dahil kahit di nakikita ng iba ay nilalaro ni Baekhyun ang anak niya samantalang siya ay di magkanda-ugaga sa pagkuha ng litrato ni Yuan.   
Buhat-buhat si Yuan sa kanyang carrier ay nagtungo na sila sa coffeeshop. Hapon na rin at di magtatagal ay maga-alas sais na.   
"Isang chocolate java frappe at isang chocolate cake. Penge na rin ng tubig." Aniya sa nasa counter na kung siniswerte nga naman ang araw na ito ay si Lucas.   
Umupo na siya sa usual na pwestong inuupuan niya habang naghihintay sa order nila. Binigyan na rin siya ng high chair upang doon ilagay ang kanyang anak.   
"Anong naiisip mo? " tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Kanina pa kasi kakaiba ang kinikilos ni Chanyeol. Bukod sa nakangiti ito buong araw ay parang siguradong-sigurado ito sa mga kilos niya ngayong araw. Ni-hindi niya ito nakitang sumilip kay Lucas kahit isang beses.   
"Ikaw. " bulong ni Chanyeol at pinigilan ang sariling tumawa dahil sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Namula kasi ito pero inirapan siya. Kahit pala multo nagbablush.   
"Hinihintay ko lang mama mo. "   
"Bakit? "  
"Kasi magtatagumpay ka sa misyon mo. " sagot nito. Nagpunta lang talaga siya kanina sa ospital para makilala siya ng mama ni Baekhyun. Kung noon ay wala silang konkretong plano sa misyon ni Baek, ngayon ay may naisip na siya. At kailangang makilala siya ng mama ni Baekhyun.   
Hindi nga nagtagal at pumasok ang hinihintay ni Chanyeol at gaya ng mga unang punta nito ay itinaboy lang ulit ni Lucas ang ginang.   
"Tita? " nilapitan ni Chanyeol ang ginang na maluha-luha. Halatang naaapektohan talaga ito sa mga salitang binibitiwan ni Lucas.   
"Oh, ikaw pala hijo." Nag-iwas ito ng tingin.   
"Okay lang po kayo? Pasensya na po narinig ko kasi. Anak niyo po yung barista? Hindi po nabanggit sa 'kin ni Baekhyun na may kapatid pala siya." Inabutan niya ng tissue ang mama ni Baekhyun at inalalayan itong maupo sa pwesto niya dahil di naman niya pwedeng iwan si Yuan. Gaya nga ng inaasahan ni Chanyeol ay nagkwento ang ginang sa kanya.   
Nine years old si Baekhyun nang magkaroon ng affair ang mama ni Baekhyun at si Lucas ang bunga noon. Walang nakaalam ng nangyari noon. Ilang taon din kasing nag-stay ang papa nila Baekhyun sa ibang bansa dahil sa business at ang mama naman nila ay nagsabing uuwi sa lola nila Baekhyun upang alagaan ito. Apat na buwan siyang nag-stay dun at dun na pinanganak si Lucas. Pagkapanganak niya rito ay naghire siya ng mag-aalaga at magpapalaki kay Lucas. Binagay naman niya ang lahat ng kailangan ng bata pero hindi niya ito nabigyang ng pagmamahal at pag-aaruga ng isang ina. At ngayon lang niya natanto na mali iyon. Maling-mali. Kay Lucas niya lagat naibaling ang pagkakamali niya. At hindi naman dapat si Lucas ang nagsu-suffer. Pero matigas na ang puso ng bata sa kanya.   
Pati si Baekhyun sa tabi niya ay attentive at nakikinig sa kwento ng mama nito.   
"Gusto niyo po tulungan ko po kayo? " pagpepresenta ni Chanyeol.   
"Paano? " Nginitian ni Chanyeol ang ginang.   
Sa natitirang seventy eight days yun ang tinrabaho ni Chanyeol. Kinaibigan niya si Lucas at tinulungan ito sa mga gastusin niya sa pamamagitan ng pagpapa-sort ng kanyang files at pagpapagawa ng mga powerpoint presentations kapalit ng isang tiyak na halaga. Sa mga panahong iyon din ay natutuhan ni Baekhyun na magiliw kay Lucas. Masasabi niyang magkapatid nga sila dahil may pagkapilyo rin ito at siyempre pareho silang gwapo.   
"Chanyeol, thank you ha. Wala naman kasi akong masyadong nagawa sa mission na ito." nakahiga sila pareho sa kama ni Chanyeol. Nasanay na rin si Chanyeol na tambay itong si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya.   
"Kaya mo nga ako kinulit noon di ba? Para tulungan ka. Thank you rin." ngumiti ito habang nakatingin sa kisame.   
"Huh? Para saan? " nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.   
"Kasi pinasaya mo 'ko."   
"Siyempre clown mo 'ko." tumawa si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang biro.   
"Ang ganda ng mood wag mo sirain." Suway ni Chanyeol.   
"Ikaw din naman magaling sumira ng mood!" sagot nito. "Chanyeol three weeks na lang ang meron tayo." Biglang napalitan ng pag-aalala ang boses ni Baekhyun.   
"Makakabalik ka. " Pinal ang sagot ni Chanyeol.   
"Paano kung hindi?"   
"Makakabalik ka. Gagawin ko ang lahat para makabalik ka." Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang isipin ang naiisip ni Baek. Ayaw niyang marinig yun. Gagawin niya ang lahat para makabalik ito. Para manatili ito. Hindi pwedeng mabalewala ang lahat ng effort niya at higit sa lahat di siya papayag na mawala ang taong nagbalik ng mga ngiti niya at mas nagpasaya ng buhay nila ni Yuan.   
"Lucas, bat di ka pa makipag-ayos sa mama niyo?" Nakaupo sila pareho sa stall ng coffeeshop. Pinag-uusapan nila ang powerpoint na ipinagagawa niya kay Lucas bago ang shift nito sa shop.   
"Hindi ko naman na siya kailangan. Ngayon pa? Malaki na ako at di ko na kailangan ng mag-aalaga sa 'kin. Di ko na kailangan ng kasama sa family day o kahit ano. " Agad na sumimangot si Lucas sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.   
"Bakit hindi ngayon? Araw-araw siya nandito para kausapin ka. Ipinaghahanda ka rin niya ng hapunan mo pero ipinamimigay mo lang. Ayaw mo bang maranasan magka-mama bago mahuli ang lahat at magkaroon ng kapatid. Ang kuya Baekbom mo mabait. Senior ko yun nung college at boss ko ngayon. Maintindihin yun. Ang kuya Baekhyun mo masayahin. Ayaw mo ba silang makilala? " Pagpapatuloy ni Chanyeol sa paksa pero tumayo na si Lucas.   
"Hindi ko sila kailangan. "   
"Hindi mo naman sila pamilya dahil kailangan mo sila. Kailangan mo sila dahil pamilya mo sila. Kahit gaano pa tayo kaindependent. Kahit milyonaryo tayo, kailangan natin ng pamilya. Kailangan ka ng kuya Baekhyun mo. He's in the hospital. Baka pag binisita mo siya ay magising na siya. " Pilit niyang ipinaiintindi ang lahat kay Lucas. Hindi lang dahil gusto niyang mabuhay si Baekhyun. Pero ang poot sa puso ay ninanakawan lang ang tao ng saya.   
"Hindi naman niya ako kilala. Hindi niya ako kailangan. " at tuluyan na itong umalis.   
"Kailangan ka niya." Bulong ni Chanyeol sa hangin. 

2weeks.   
"Chanyeol!" Nahintatakutan si Baek nang biglang nawala ang porma niya. Na parang tila nawala siya pero biglang bumalik.   
"Anong nangyayari bat ka nagkakaganyan? " tarantang tanong ni Chanyeol.   
"Baka dahil dalawang linggo na lang. Mawawala na ako Yeol." Mangiyak-ngiyak ito.  
Nagmamadaling nagligpit si Chanyeol na umalis ng opisina. Naghalf-day lang siya dahil sa nangyari. Agad niyang pinuntahan si Lucas sa eskwelahan nito. Pero nang makarating siya sa tapat ng eskwelahan ay hindi naman niya alam ang gagawin niya. Nanghihina siya. Maniniwala ba ito kung sasabihin niyang nakikita niya si Baekhyun at unti-unti na itong nawawala? Nababaliw na si Chanyeol. Di niya alam ang gagawin niya. Buti na lang ay kalmado na siya nang dumating ang labasan ni Lucas at makarating ito sa coffeeshop kung saan siya naghihintay kanina pa.   
"Lucas, sama ka sa 'kin. May papakilala ako sa 'yo " Yaya niya dito. Kalmado na siya.   
"Pero may trabaho ako Kuya Chan. " pagprotesta nito.   
"Ipinagpaalam na kita. Lika na dali." Hinila na niya ito upang hindi na ito makatanggi.   
"Anong ginagawa natin dito? " Tanong ni Lucas nang makarating sila sa hospital.   
"May papakilala nga ako sa 'yo? " Kinulit siya ng bata kung sino pero sinabi niyang malalaman din nito pag dating nila. Pagpasok nila sa kwarto ni Baekhyun ay nandoon si Mrs. Byun, si Baekbom at si Mr. Byun. Agad na nagtangkang umalis si Lucas pero hinarangan ni Chanyeol ang pinto.   
"Upo ka muna Lucas. Ako nga pala ang Kuya Baekbom mo." Naglahad ng kamay si Baekbom pero hindi ito tinanggap ni Lucas. Sa halip ay pinilit nito lumabas kaya hinabol siya ni Chanyeol.   
"Bakit ba ayaw mo sila bigyan ng pagkakataon? Tanggap ka naman ni Bom at ni Mr. Byun. "   
"E ikaw? Bat mo ba ipinipilit? Hindi kita kaano-ano! At di mo sila kaano-ano! Bakit ba ang pakialamero mo? " galit na sigaw ni Lucas at dinuro siya.   
"Kasi may pakialam ako. "  
"At wala ka dapat pakialam. Wag ka nang mangialam! " At umalis na ito.   
Naiwang nanlulumo si Chanyeol. Bumalik siya sa silid ni Baekhyun at nanghingi ng pasensya sa mga Byun bago umuwi.   
"Sorry Baek. " sabi niya kay Baekhyun nang makauwi. Naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil malapit nang matapos ang palugit ni Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin okay ang pamilya ni Baekhyun. Di pa nagkakaayos si Lucas at ang mama nila.   
1 week.   
Sa huling isang linggo na natitira ay nagpupursige lalo si Chanyeol pero matigas pa rin si Lucas.   
"Alam mo ba kung bakit nila ako sinusuyo? Kasi mamamatay na ang Baekhyun nila. Pamalit lang nila ako dun. Panakip butas nila. Kaya tigilan mo na ang pagtulong si kanila Kuya Chan. " nagtatalo na naman sila ni Lucas.   
"Hindi mamamatay si Baekhyun. " Napatingin si Lucas kay Chanyeol dahil sa tonong ginamit nito. Pero ipinagsawalang bahala niya ito at bumalik sa trabaho. Wala. Wala siyang balak makipag-ayos.   
Last day.   
Nanatili si Chanyeol sa ospital habang paulit-ulit na tinatawagan si Lucas. Ito ang huling araw dapat, dapat nang magpatawad si Lucas. Nasanay na rin siya na laging parang nagglitch si Baekhyun pero hindi ibig sabihin non ay hindi siya nangangamba na mawala ito anumang oras. Sa totoo lang kabadong-kabado siya. Higit lalo ngayon. Mas madalas ang pagglitch ni Baekhyun.   
"Chanyeol, thank you. Ito na yata last day ko kaya gusto kong magpasalamat sa 'yo. Kasi ginagawa mo ang lahat para maibalik ako. Pero wala na talaga e. Kailangan ko nang tanggapin. Hindi ganon kadali magpatawad naiintindihan ko si Lucas. Salamat kasi kahit na ayaw mo kong tulungan nung una ito ka ngayon ibinibigay mo ang lahat para sa akin. Kahit na masungit ka. Masaya akong nakilala kita. Buti nga ngayon nangiti ka na. Lagi kang ngingiti ha. Tapos -- " Pinutol ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya.   
"Wag mo sabihin yan. Mabubuhay ka. Hindi pwedeng hindi." Mariing pagtutol ng lalaki. Pinipigilan ni Baekhyun umiyak pero ito na talaga yun last day na. Hindi na pwedeng magmatigas si Chanyeol.Nasasaktan siya na kahit sa huling sandali pinipilit ni Chanyeol na makabalik siya.   
"Okay na Chanyeol. Tanggap ko na. " pagpapaliwanag niya.   
"Ako hindi ko tanggap okay?!" umiiyak na si Chanyeol. Lalo itong umiyak at nataranta ng tumunog ang makina at nagsimulang magflatline si Baekhyun.   
"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Sandali! Tatawag ako ng doctor wag kang aalis! " Nagmamadali itong lumabas at nagsisisigaw upang tumawag ng doctor agad din niyang tinawagan sila Baekbom.   
"Doc gawin niya ang lahat para mabuhay siya wag kayo titigil! " sigaw niya. Nang makarating sila Baekbom ay agad siyang nagpaalam. Pupuntahan niya si Lucas.   
"Kuya Bom kahit anong mangyari wag kayo titigil na irevive siya babalik ako! " at tumakbo na siya paalis.   
"Lucas! " hingal na hingal siya nang marating niya ang room nito sa eskwelehan. Nagtinginan ang lahat ng estudyanteng kaklase ni Lucas sa kanya pero wala na siyang pakialam. Agad niyang ipinagpaalam si Lucas sa teacher nito at hinila palabas.   
"Kuya Chan ano ba? Ano bang nangyayari? "   
"Mamatay na ang kuya Baekhyun mo. Lucas ikaw ang pag-asa niya please bigyan mo sila ng pagkakataon." Lumuluha si Chanyeol pero agad na hinila ni Lucas ang braso niya sa pagkakahatak ni Chanyeol.   
"Hindi ko na problema yon. Hindi ko sila kaano-ano. " Maglalakad na sana ito pabalik nang higitin ito ni Chanyeol at kwelyohan.   
"Wala ka ba talagang pakialam?! Buhay ang nakasalalay dito! Wala ka bang puso?! Hinahanap ka na ng mama mo bago pa maaksidente si Baekhyun! Nagsisisi na siya ano bang di mo maintindihan! At yung trabahong nakuha mo sa 'kin? Para makapagbayad ka sa apartment mo? Si Baekhyun ang dahilan non! Nung nawalan ka ng scholarship dahil sa failed math mo? Si Baekhyun ang dahilan kung bakit ko binayaran yung tuition mo! Si Baekhyun ang nagpuyat gumawa ng reviewers mo! Ganyan ka ba ha?! Importante ka kay Baekhyun!" nanggigigil na sigaw niya kay Lucas wala na siyang pakialam. kung tawagin siyang baliw. Wala nasiyang pakialam sa lahat.   
"Paano ako magiging importante sa kanya? Paano niya magagawa ang reviewer ko? Wag mo nga akong lokohin! "   
"Bingi ka ba?! Sabi ko ikaw ang pag-asa ni Baekhyun! Nakikita ko ang kaluluwa ni Baekhyun at ang pagpapatawad mo lang ang bubuhay sa kanya! Ano magiging makasarili ka na lang din ba katulad ng ginawa sayo noon iaabanduna mo rin si Baek na kailangan ka?!" Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsigaw ng tumunog ang cellphone niya. Si Baekbom. "Wala na si Baek, Chanyeol. Nasan ka ba? Pumunta ka na dito bago siya dalhin sa morgue " Nabitawan ng isa pang kamay ni Chanyeol ang kwelyo ni Lucas. Napaawang ang bibig niya sa narinig. Agad siyang tumakbo at nagmadali makadating sa hospital.   
"Baek! Baek! Gumising ka please! Hindi pwede to! Baekhyun sabi mo dapat lagi akong nakangiti paano ako ngingiti kung di ka babalik! Gumising ka dyan. Hindi mo kailanfan si Lucas! Bumalik ka na." humahagulgol si Chanyeol at pilit na ginigising si Baek. Kahit na hindi naiintindihan nila Baekbom ang mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol ay hinayaan nila ito. Matagal din nilang hindi nakasama si Baek at baka naging malapit nga sila ni Baekhyun ng mga panahong iyon.   
"Sabi mo ayaw mong mamatay na single e bakit ka nakapikit dyan?! " Patuloy ang pag-agos ng kanyang luha.   
"Mahal kita. Mahal na yata kita. Kung gigising ka dyan hindi ka na magiging single." Mahinang usal niya. Nagmamakaawa siya. Ilang oras na siyang nakaupo lang sa tabi ni Baekhyun nagmamakaawa na gumising ito pero hindi na siya gumigising. Hindi na rin niya nakikita ang kaluluwa nito.   
Napalingon silang lahat ng bumukas ang pinto at iniluwa nito si Lucas na hinihingal pa.   
"Lucas." ani ng ina ng mga Byun.   
"Anong ginagawa mo dito? Hindi ba't ang sabi mo hindi mo sila kaano-ano? Huli ka na. Umalis na siya. Iniwan mo rin siya nung kailangan ka niya. Wala ka nang pinagkaiba sa taong kinagagalitan mo." Gusto siya paalisin ni Chanyeol pero alam niyang wala siyang karapatan.   
Ngayon lang nagsisink-in kay Lucas lahat. Tama si Chanyeol. Naging makasarili din siya tulad ng dahilan ng galit niya. Bukod dun naging mabuti rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Naging parang kapatid niya ito. Pag-alis ni Chanyeol dun lang nagsink-in sa kanya na natakot siyang magalit si Chanyeol sa kanya. Natakot din siya na maging siya ang taong kinapopootan niya. Pero huli na ang lahat para sa pagpapatawad niya. Wala nang buhay si Baekhyun nang dumating siya.   
"Sorry po. Sorry po ma. Dahil sa akin wala na si Kuya." lumandas ang mga luha niya. Nagsisisi siya. Hindi magsisinungaling si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kung sinabi nitong ang pagpapatawad niya ang gigising kay Baekhyun naniniwala siya pero huli na ang lahat.   
"Sorry po. Kasalanan ko sorry po. " Lumuhod siya at nagsimulang magbow ng paulit-ulit. Sinisisi niya ang sarili niya. Hindi na siya tinapunan ng tingin ni Chanyeol at nakatoon lang ang atensyon kay Baekhyun.   
Nagulat si Chanyeol ng magmulat ang mata nito.   
"Baekhyun?! " tumayo si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakaupo at nagsilapitan din ang pamilya nito.   
"Bakit ka ba iyak ng iyak dyan? " bulong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. "Sabi ko lagi kang ngingiti di ba? "   
"Kuya! " sigaw ni Lucas ng makitang gising si Baekhyun at nagsasalita.   
"Isa ka pa. Atungal ka ng atungal. " Naputol ang usapan nila ng dumating ang doctor na tinawag ni Baekbom. Inasikaso nila si Baekhyun ulit at sinaksakan ng dextrose mula.   
Ang sabi nila milagro ang pagkabuhay nito. Nagkaayos na rin ang buong pamilya nila. Mas naging close si Lucas at Baekhyun para ngang buntot ni Baek ang bunsong kapatid. Naging official na rin an relasyon nila ni Chanyeol. Malapit na silang magpakasal. Papa na nga ang tawag ni Yuan kay Baek.   
"Akala ko talaga hindi na kita makakasama non. " sambit niya sa katabi niya. Birthday ngayon ni Yuan at ipinagdiriwang nila ito sa coffee shop na pinagtatrabahuan ni Lucas.   
"O. A. ka kasi. Hindi pa tapos ang araw non. " inasar siya ni Baekhyun.   
"Di ko na kasi makita ang kaluluwa mo. Saka wala ka nang pulso. Tinakot mo ko." hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun.   
"Papayag ba akong mamatay na single?! " humarap ito kay Chanyeol at hinalikan sa labi si Chanyeol. "Di ako papayag na di ka majowa no! "


End file.
